


Breed Like Rabbits

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Addiction, Breeding, Bunny Transformation, Cervical Penetration, F/F, Faunus Transformation, Girl grows a cock, Girls with Cocks, Harems, Hypnotism, Incest, Kissing, Marathon Sex, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paizuri, Rough Kissing, Spitroasting, Sweat, Titfuck, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Velvet Scarlatina/Harem, Voyeurism, ball worship, dick worship, excessive cum, faunus, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Velvet is in heat! And this time her faunus spunk turns anyone who swallows it into a loyal, breedable bunnygirl! Yang doesn't know that second part when she offers to help her friend out with a handjob, and very quickly finds herself becoming a needy in-heat blonde faunus herself!Ruby and Weiss accidentally catch Yang getting mated, soon succumbing to the same fate as the blonde teammate. And then Blake too~.





	1. Chapter 1

"Aw jeeze seriously?" Yang let out a shocked little gasp to the crimson faced Scarlatina. Velvet was blushing, panting, sweating up a storm like she'd just ran a marathon. The auburn haired girl nodded her head furiously, letting out a weak pant of affirmation.  
"Fine." Yang wraps her arm around her friends body and tugs her to her dorm room. "But only one, and only because I'm such a good friend, got it?" The busty blonde beams at the Faunus.

Velvet was in heat, and she needed desperate release. Yang knew she was serious, because the Scarlatina would pounce on any number of girls before asking Yang for help. The shy rabbit was soon sat on the edge of Yang's bunk, the muscular blonde hoisting up her skirt to reveal...  
Whap.  
"Woah." Yang's jaw dropped, Velvet's jet black panties stretched around the churning cumtanks at the base of her overly worked up cock. She was rock fucking solid, harder than she'd been all month. Her glorious pillar of fuckmeat nigh strikes between her own clothed tits as Yang fishes free that steamy girldick. "I didn't know you were this big." the Xiao-Long blinks a good few times as her firm fingers wrap around the base.  
She squeezes once, and Velvet bucks her hips straight into that palm, a near automatic response from the bunnygirls body. "Please..." Velvets eyes glaze over with sin, "More." her prick shudders, and a gush of girlish preslime streaks towards Yang's exposed cleavage. Bucking her hips into that slow rolling palm to encourage Yang to speed up.  
Yang's wrist flicked as she stroked along that shaft, leaning her face down towards that gargantuan pillar. "Just how big are you anyw-MHMFFFF?!" Yang's eyes shot wide open, faster than she could react, the shy, sweet and oh so timid girl grabbed her shoulders and crammed her face down onto that shaft. Her lips stretched, gagging from shock. Her gullet made to swallow an injection of creamy rabbit pre. Mhmfff.. Her loins began to burn, and her protests quickly turned into muffled moans of desperation. Yang's eyes fell half lidded when a second gush of addictive precum bursts into her face.  
She drops her palm from the base of that shaft and instead rips open her tiny outfit. He rounded, glistening melons spill free like an avalanche of titmeat. The pale udders cascade along Velvet's lap, swallowing the base of that furiously pumping spire. Velvet's chin lifts towards the air, letting out a weak moan. "Moooooore~" she grew more determined, more possessive. The beast within her taking over for the shy little bunnygirl. Her fingers grab tighter at Yang's shoulders and she SLAMS the busty blonde down onto her shaft.

The more Yang sucked, the more she craved. Her nostrils flare as she huffs down the dick's steamy stench. The air around the base of that spire so heavenly that thin silver wisps of addictive musk could be seen, curling into Yang's nostrils like tentacles. Her face was stretched out, and her palms plant flag against her teats. A slippery wet tittyfuck blowjob, sending her saliva flying everywhere. Shliiiiick, shluuuurp . That spitsoaked shaft rubbed her own saliva into her chest, making her bounding udders shine with arousal. Ghlp. Ghlp. Her throat bulges with every mouthful, her pussy swaying in her shorts beneath her.  
Yang felt so hot. So very needy! Infested with faunus heat, she could finally understand why Velvet begged her for a handjob. Ghlp, shlrp. Her lips bobbed wildly along that shaft, Velvet's powerful thrusts drilling deep into her tits and hollowing out her face. Yang was forced to release one of her tits, desperately shoving her palm into her jeans, and her fingers straight into her cunt.  
She sucks wildly, crouching by the edge of her own bed. Velvet gripping at her own outfit and tearing it to shreds. Her skirt torn, discarded. Her dress met the same fate. Leaving that lithe, nubile bunnygirl butt naked in Team RWBY's dorm room. Oh and of course, rapidly facefucking the muscular blonde. Yang shimmies her own shorts down without managing to pull her fingers free from her slit. "Mhmmm~!" Yang drools along that shaft.  
"Mhmmm, yeah!" her bunnymate cheers above her. Velvet's imposing pillar lifts free from those tits and she lodges every, last, inch into Yang's gullet. GHLOOORK. Yang gags, of course she does, her throat visibly stretched around that incredible cock. She twitches with need, eyes watering, makeup running as she feels every single vein of that pulsating breedspire scrape along her throathole. Her brilliant lilac eyes are so big and round, and they're begging, begging for some cum.  
Velvet locks eyes with Yang, and the sight of the toned, busty beauty choking on her oversized rod shoves her over the edge. She starts to cum, immediately. Her entire pillar lifts within that stretched out face. Velvet forced to stand up to free her shaft from those insatiable titties, her brilliant thick load surged from the end of her shaft and poured straight down into Yang's well plugged stomach.  
The blonde girl couldn't breathe, her windpipe crushed by that shaft. Huffing down her Mistress's mindrotting stench, she wasn't even given a chance to swallow. The prick lodged so deep down her face it poured straight into her stomach. Her throat clenches on automatic, Yang's not even sure if she's swallowing or just gagging. Her belly begins to bloat, the rush of pleasure from getting her body filled has Yang squirting on faunus's toes. Her outfit still mostly on, just shoved to the side, shirt open, shorts down, they were obviously getting soaked as she gulps and ghulps and.

Bhooooork~ Cum sprays from her clogged full face, a snotty bubble of cum pouring from her nostrils. Yang squirts the last of her brains out from the obscene pleasure of her belly getting bloated, even as she wastes so much cum by letting it burst right back out around that cock. Her ass wags behind her, humping her hips down onto an invisible cock. Her body writhing in pleasure. "I need to mate you." Velvets voice pierced the sloppy wet sounds of her hard earned bloating, the command brands Yang's brain and she instinctively shoves her ass out behind her, falling to her knees. If velvet wasn't balls deep in her face, she'd be doggystyle already. But she's not. She's still swallowing cum from her mewling bunny. Her thighs feel thicker, plumper, her asscheeks swell behind her. Yang's eyes twitch for a second as she felt something strange boring through the top of her hair.  
Pom~ Ingesting that addictive load had left some changes on Yang's now slightly doughier body. Two long, floppy golden blonde bunnyears twitch atop her head. Her sweet lil' pomball tail lifts behind her, nestled between her asscheeks. The same colour as her hair.  
Inch after inch of that shaft begins to sliiiide free from her face. Several ropey lines of saliva pooling from her lips to that shaft, making such an obscene mess. The ropes of cum and throatslop splatter down onto her even fatter titties, splattering onto the ground by the foot of her bunk bed. Yang's hands drop to the ground, her stretched apart lips left drooling cum onto the floor. Velvet trots around her, and ruts her shaft between her asscheeks.  
Velvet was in heat. Yang was too. The blonde bunnyslut begs for her cunt to get skewered, her tail lifted alllll the way up as the lithe, nude Scarlatina sheathes into her pussy.  
Yang's powerful thighs thrust her rear down onto that shaft, "What's happening to me." she moans, her body bouncing in time with every thrust, "Is this.. Temporary?" she gave a pleading look over her shoulder, toes curling as her walls were filled.  
"No.. Hah." Velvet reaches forwards, the hung bun curls her fingers into Yang's chest and breathes into her newly sensitive ears. "It's permanent. Sorry!" Even mid mating-rut, Velvet was still so sweet.  
"D-Don't be.." Yang's face flushed with pleasure, "Being a rabbit is hot as hell!" and, even with a stomach full of cum, Yang was still her fiery self. 

Yang's body was on fire, her pussy burning with need. The second hand load that coated that shaft placated her burning need to be bred somewhat, but she still couldn't scratch that itch. Only draining Velvet's balls dry would satisfy her. She braces herself against the solid wooden floor, her palms flat on the smooth surface, CRAMMING her ass down onto that rod. She lifts her tail higher, and Velvet rears up behind her. "Do me!" Yang begged, her pretty pink cunt speared by Velvet's glorious rod. "Fuck me!" the blonde bunnyslut begs.  
Velvet obliged~.  
WHAP. The brownhaired girls pelvis crashes into Yang's toned, doughy ass. Kneading the blondes teats, her cocktip meshes against the others cervix. Velvet was so disgustingly hung that she fucked the very shape of her hyper potent breedspire into that snatch, molding Yang's body into her subservient fuckdoll.  
Yang's eyes shot wide open as her womb was speared, cervix stretched around just the tip of that shaft. "Cumming.." Velvet let out a weak moan as her body began to seed Yang's perfect frame.  
Yang whites out immediately, the pleasure her twisted body felt as that intensely thick load surged into her womb shoved her over the edge. Her bitch pussy clamps, and her hips start to trash and jerk, shoving her cunt down y barely an inch onto that dick, and milking Velvet's spasming spire. The reaction was autonomous, her body screamed "BREED ME~" as she milks that shaft straight into her womb. "Ohhhh...~" the doe eyed girl drools as she cums, and cums, and cums!  
Tight pussy gushing cream against that throbbing stallion shaming spire. Her womb was drowned in cum, even her insides had been bunnified, because her womb was made to take this load, pumping her eggs into Velvet's fertile cumbath, Yang shudders as she was seeded, Velvets size all but guaranteed her inevitable fate. Splrt. A slimy strand of cum splurts from her pussy, forced from her twat by the shallow pumping of their conjoint bodies. Yang's belly bloats further, and further, growing bigger and rounder, her ovaries clogged with tar, seeded like a real bitch.

Soon, Velvet pulls free from Yang's cunt. "Ride me, I want your tits in my face." she gnaws on her lip as she climbs onto the bed.  
"Yes miss." Yang obeys immediately, the bunnyslut unable to deny her broodmate. She straddles Velvet's lap, and thrusts her incredible tits into her lovers waiting lips. Her pussy pressed down on that shaft, oozing cum along it as she began to bounce.

\--

"Ruby~!" Weiss whines, pulling her lips free from the others face. The shorter girls fangs nipped on her lower lip, keeping hold of it till Weiss managed to tug free from the embrace, "Save it for the bedroom, sheesh. You're insatiable." Weiss smoothed down her dress, Rubies fingers pulling free from between her thighs.  
"Heeheh. I'll race you?" Ruby salivates openly, clearly loved up on her bratty princess's body.  
"It's.. Right there." Weiss gave an indignant huff, her eyes rolling, neither f the girls noticed how steam was softly pumping out from beneath the doorframe.  
"I win!" Ruby cheers as she grabs at the handle of the door and swings it open. Sploooort. The timing couldn't have been any better, Yang's long floppy ears flopped back over herself, her naked body lifted, full nelson, facing the doorway, her bloated belly pumped full of another immense, thick load. She was fuckdrunk, a utterly humiliating look on her drooling face. A truly inspirationally dopey complexion racked her features as she was seeded.  
"Eep!" Ruby gasps, her face splattered with a rope of cum that gushed from Yang's pussy across her petite frame, she licks her lips clean, and her skirt starts to ride up behind her. "Yang what are you.."  
"Oh my god!" Weiss gasps at the sight of the hardcore bareback breeding, their bedroom was a mess,m every inch of the room doused with sweat and cum. The window steamed over, a damp patch where Yang's tits had been shoved into them visible, nipple marks and all.  
Ruby licked some more cum from her face, two cute nubs start to protrude from the top of her head. "H-Hey guys!" Velvet moans mid orgasm, holding Yang's thighs to keep her ankles aloft.  
"Weiss.." Ruby's mind was spinning, her tail twitching just above her asscheeks, she grabs at her skirt and lifts it up, to relieve some pressure on her sensitive lil' appendage. "I feel funny.." The rapidly converted girl gasps. "I feel funny here..." She hikes her skirt allll the way up and runs her fingers across her leggings clad cunt. The sheer black fabric bulging slightly across her panties.  
"Ruby if this is you trying to convince me to have an orgy I'm... Not interested!" Weiss stamps her heel as her girlfriend starts to hump at her hand.  
SchloooorPWAP~ Yang was lifted off of Velvet's cock, sending yet more sprays of virile bunnyseed across the ground. She was dropped graciously onto her knees, panting, gasping, her hair clings to her toned body from how hot and heavy she was. "Don't.. Hah.. Wait up.." Yang claws at the ground, clearly delirious and exhausted. Velvet steps towards the pair.  
"C-Close the door." Velvet stammers, Ruby rubs her palm along her clitty through her clothes. She obeys immediately, trapping herself and Weiss in the room with velvet. Her long black ears only grow bigger.  
"Ruby.." Weiss's s kin crawls from the noxious stench around them, "I want this to stop." she speaks calmly, firmly. Yang slumps onto her side, watching with a dumb smile as Velvet approaches Ruby.  
"S-Suck." she spoke with some certainty, but she couldn't stop her shy voice from cracking.  
"Yes...~" Ruby's eyelashes flutter and she drops her knees down low. Her lips latch onto the tip of that shaft, nursing and suckling onto it.  
"Ruby!" Weiss squeals as her girlfriend starts to fellate the tip of that shaft, "Stop it!" she glares, Velvet grabs the base of her cock, rolling her fingers from the thickest part towards its tip. She ooozes a gooey mouthful of backed up cream into Ruby's face.  
"Don't swallow." Velvet pumps one single mouthful of cream into the obedient girls face. "Weiss looks like she needs you."  
"Mhmmm..." Ruby nods her head, her cheeks bulging and her lips pursed. A single droplet of cum creeps from between her lips as she stumbles to her feet and trots towards Weiss.  
"Stop looking at me like that Ruby! We're through! I can't..." Weiss was backing up, step by step before she found herself pinned back against a wall. Ruby totters towards her, giggling with her mouth full. "I don't want any-mhmffff!"  
Just like how Yang was caught off guard. Weiss's lips lock with Ruby's own, the shorter girl thrusts against the Heiress, locking lips with her and forcing that mouthful of cream into her face.  
"NHNFFFH! NHOOO!" Weiss detested the thought. It was disgusting, it was so far below her! She lunges her tongue into the kiss, trying to force more of Velvet's cum back out of her mouth, and pack it back into Ruby's face. It was no use, the wad of cream spills along her tongue, she managed to force some of it back, causing a sloppy mixture to spill from their lips, but a hot wad of white goo pooled in her maw, and sooner rather than later, a little sliver dribbles down her throat.

That was all it took~ Weiss's whole body jolted upright, her womb felt like it had just been jolted to life. "SO... Hot... Why am I so hot.." Weiss struggles free from ruby's deep tonguelock, she wipes some sweat from her forehead, pushing her hair back up towards her scalp. He head was spinning, dizzied, lost in the fog. Her panties start to twitch, pushed down beneath the sprouting white ball of fur. "I feel.. I feel..."  
"So goooooood~" Ruby interjects pushing her hand into those lacy white panties and pumping her fingers into her girlfriends cunt.  
"So goood!" Weiss squeals as she bucks her hips forwards and lets Ruby shove her onto her back on a jizzsoaked bed. Their fingers nestled into each others cunts. Weiss rips Rubies panties down. Ruby's fingers trapped between silky white lace and hairless addicting pink. Velvets eyes drift along her newest bunnies curves. She grabs at Ruby's ass, and pumps her shaft between their cunts. Dragging her cumcoated shaft along their curves.  
Both girls moan, their bodies beg to be impregnated. They were after all, bunnies in heat. "Do me first." Weiss lets out a haughty huff.  
"No, me! I lived the taste of your cum!" Ruby pushes her ass down firmly, dragging her plump wet pussyfolds along the curvature of that dick, pinning and sandwiching it against her bare snatch and Weiss's clothed folds. The snow white heiress starts to kick her legs, squirming her panties down until there were two juicy, gooey cunts, burning with need sandwiching either side of that dick. Weiss spreads her thighs and lifts her hips, smearing her pussy flawlessly along that cock, right down towards Velvets sack.  
"Ah.. Hnhhh~ Yeah.." Ruby huffs, drooling her juices against that rod, she tilts her face down and locks lips with the snow white rabbit. Her ass lifts, shaking and swaying in an enticing, chubby show. Weiss moans into the kiss, she was penetrated first~.  
Her flawless walls envelope that shaft, stretching and contouring to its shape. A few short pumps later, and her cervix was sloppily making out with Velvet's crown, just like her lips did with Ruby. Weiss grabs each of Ruby's chubby asscheeks, panting and moaning, she crams her twat up onto that shaft and lets it nestle into her, before feeling so very empty as it began to withdraw from her cunt, and spear her girlfriend instead.  
Weiss gnawed her lip in jealousy, but Ruby's breathless moans of pure pleasure had her own pussy growing wet. Weiss squirmed, pinned beneath Ruby as her girlfriend was utterly skewered. The way Ruby's face scrunched up, one eye squishing shut tighter than the other. The way her tongue wags in the air, like bait for Weiss's lips. The Schnee Heiress instantly developed a complex, she really, really liked watching Ruby get rawed. She gropes Ruby's ass hard and shoves that ass down onto that dick. Ruby squeals in pleasure as Weiss made her ass BOUNCE onto that shaft!  
Velvet focused her bulk of efforts on Ruby, hilting into her body again and again, the moans from the slutty pair driving her wild. She of course pulled free to give Weiss a pump or two, before immediately withdrawing from the Schnee Heiress's velveteen walls and coring our Ruby once more.

Splrt~  
Weiss was sucking on Ruby's tongue, pinned down beneath her lover as Velvet began to cum. Weiss's own body kissing along those nuts as they tensed up and unloaded into her girlfriends cunt. Ruby writhes in pleasure, her heat satisfied, the burning longing in her loins doused with Velvet's endless creamload. Her pussy was pumped so full to the brim, bloated belly rubbing into Weiss's own. The thick white cream began to ooze from around Velvet's cock, those extra puffy cuntlips painted white as the bubbling cumload drizzles from her walls and begins to roll down onto Weiss's exposed cunt in rivulets.  
SchlooorPWAP~ Velvet pulls free, the dam unplugged, the flow of seed uncapped. It pours from her slit and douses Weiss's crotch. Velvet angles her tip downwards, and pushes some of that cum straight into Weiss's body, straight down into her practically untouched womb. "Get pregnant~" Velvet commands.  
Weiss obeyed.

\--

"Uhmmm.. What are you doing?" Blake glances down at Nora. The Vakyrie jolting upright immediately, pulling her eye free from the keyhole of Team RWBY's door!  
"Oh uhmmm.. I dropped some.. Cookies?" Nora's mind began to race, she'd been spying on the show within. "And I was going to pick them up for you! Yeah!" The ginger girl rubs bashfully at the back of her head.  
"I don't see any cookies."  
"They must have rolled away, that's why I was looking for them! It's ok, I'll make you new ones! You don't want floor cookies do you? Hahah!" the laugh was strained and forced, Nora was embarrassed to be caught with her hand beneath her skirt. But she couldn't stop watching the hardcore breeding within. She holds her hands behind her back, Blake probably couldn't tell her panties were left slinging across her thighs.  
"Thank you, would you mind if I.. Went into my room now?" Blake siddles past Nora, pushing the door to her dorms open.  
"No I wouldn't really it's probably for the-" Nora began to prattle on, Blake swings the door open and the rush of steam hits her like a backdraft. Her ears fold atop her head, her thighs push together, faunus dick bulging.  
"Oh. Blake." Velvet pulls her lips away from Ruby's. She was sat. Ruby and Weiss on her lap. Ruby straddling her thigh, Weiss bouncing on that cock, the girls alternated kissing their bunny broodqueen. Yang slobbers on Velvet's sack. "Bend over~?" Velvet pants out, pushing into Weiss's slit from below.  
Blake, being a faunus, had an incredible sense of smell. Her body burning with lust, her nipples peeking through her shirt. "Yes miss." Blake leaves Nora in the doorframe, the Valkyrie's heart beating with anticipation. The raven haired catgirls mind frazzled by the addictive, steamy stench. Velvet was their alpha. They were made to be bred.


	2. Breed Like Rabits Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake joins in~ Then Nora too. But Nora's bunny transformation is different to the others, cause she sprouts a massive bunny cock. Velvet asks for the girls to summon their moms too, so Winter and Kali get bunny bred.  
> Then Emerald and Pyrrha join in~.

Blake, being a faunus, had an incredible sense of smell. Her body burning with lust, her nipples peeking through her shirt. "Yes miss." Blake leaves Nora in the doorframe, the Valkyrie's heart beating with anticipation. The raven haired catgirls mind frazzled by the addictive, steamy stench. Velvet was their alpha. They were made to be bred.

Blake was taken doggystyle, her tail lifts as Velvet thrust her shaft straight into the others soft, pink mons. That addictive pre pumps along Blake's walls. Velvet, the cute, shy bunnygirl makes grabby hands at her girls. And Yang and Ruby press their tits into her sides. The two girls look into Velvet's auburn eyes with love and adoration, their minds so wracked with the need to serve, Ruby leans forwards her tongue swirling along Velvet's maw. Yang, not one to be outdone tilts her face and joins in on the now three way kissing. Mhmff~ Shlrp. The tonguefuck was messy, sloppy. Giving Weiss plenty of time to slink behind Velvet as she claimed Blake's pussy. Grabbing at Ruby's hand, Weiss pressed a tender, loving smooch to Velvet's bunny ass, her own white tail lifted behind her, tonguing that rear just as lovingly, just as deeply as the three way smoochfest.  
Shlrp, shlooorp. Velvet's powerful thrusts drove deep into Blake's pussy, the tongue on her ass only had her dick hefting and gushing a gooey wad of preseed into Blake's feline folds. Splort. Splooort! Velvet doesn't hold back, she has limitless stamina after all. Her intense gush of cream brands Blake's submissive body while she squeezes Ruby and Yang's asses, her tongue sandwiched between the sisters. Thrusting into their muscles.  
"Jeeze guys.." Nora's palm was wrapped between her thighs, her fingers trilling along her slit. "What's gotten into you all?" she always knew team RWBY were close but.. The four girls utterly slavishly worshiping Velvet like that? That was a shocking development.  
SchlooooorPWAP~ Velvet pulls her shaft free from Blake's pussy, her fingers eagerly pressing into Yang and Ruby's cuntlips. "Mhmm.." She breaks the messy kiss, her eyes turning towards Nora, stood in the doorway like a ginger voyeur. "Are you going to join in?" she pants out sweetly.

"I didn't know if it was an invite only event!" Nora laughs, her enthused face just lighting up, "But say no more!" she scoots right into the room, throwing herself onto her knees she all but power slides face first into Velvet's far too fat nuts. "Mhmf~" her muffled moans spill around those cumtanks. Nora wasn't even addled, she was just down for some fun!  
"Ah.. Girls." Velvet let her lower half be pushed back into Weiss's face, Nora was more than enthusiastic, shoving her face deep into that sack. Weiss lets out a muffled huff of protest, her lips still latched onto her Bunny Queen's irresistible asshole. "Your mothers..." Velvet's lips tugged into a perverse grin. "Especially yours Blake.." Velvet groped at her own tits softly as she began to passionately fantasize about breeding Kali.  
Blake nods her head, crawling to her discarded outfit, she messages her mommy. Eagerly inviting Kali to meet her girlfriend. Yang did the same, though Raven didn't respond. Weiss made a mental note to invite Winter to her new fate, even if she wasn't exactly mommy material. For now, the white haired Heiress was far too busy lovingly tonguefucking Velvet's ass.  
Nora was getting impatient, slobbering on Velvet's sack was fun and all, and her hair was utterly gooey with all the pre and cum that had dripped down onto her, but she took the initiative into her own hands. Grasping each of Velvet's nuts firmly, she began to pepper kisses up and up along the underside of that cummy cock, her hips grow wider almost immediately, the very same corrupting effect sliding down her body and filling her warmth with delight.  
Nora's cute bunny tail was bright pink, downright neon in shade, her bunny ears were a beautiful shade of ginger. Her lips latched around that cocktip and she firmly thrust her face down onto that shaft. "Oh.. My~!" Velvet cries out in pleasure, the sheer force with which Nora facefucked herself had her stumbling backwards.

GHULP~ Nora grips those nuts tight, her features SLAMMING straight down onto that dick. Velvet did indeed trip, falling back onto Weiss's face. "MHMFFF~!" Weiss tries to protest, her face pinned beneath that ass, Nora on all fours, pinning Velvet down by her cock.  
GHLK. GHULP. GHLORP. That Valkyrie throat constricts around that dick, a cocky smirk on the newly bunnified Nora's face, her eyes fall shut as she focuses completely on the powerful rhythm she set. GHLP GHP~ GHRRRRL~ She was sloppy, she was loud, and she was making a mess on purpose. Spittle flying from her face, Weiss suffocated beneath bunny rear.  
Ghlrp~ Ghlp~ Ghlp~ GHLP~! Nora greedily guzzled down that incredible cumload, popping her face off of it with a satisfied 'urp'. The girl pats at her bloated belly. "Hah, I didn't think you were this fun, Velvet!" Nora grins, her tummy nice and cumfat from the immense creamload she'd swallowed. Her palm wiped some splooge from her face, smiling enthusiastically up at Velvet.  
The auburn bunnygirl gave a perplexed look, laughing softly at Nora's unique disposition. "Mhmm." the shy domme nodded her head, her dick dripping with Nora's throatslop. The redhead below let out a moan, sat on her butt and looking up at Velvet.   
"Oh fuck guys, you didn't tell me about this.." Her hips buck into the air, she falls to her back. Her pussy was burning with absolute desire. Her hairless slit twitched wildly before spraying a girly gush of creamy wetness across the ground. "Woah.. Oh~!" her hips swing upright by themselves. She stares down at her cunt as it began to thrust into the air of its own accord. Her palms flat on the ground besides her, bracing her in this unique pose. Slamming her pussy straight up onto the invisible dick that pleasured her mons.  
"Oh.. Oh~ Ohhh FUCK~!" Nora squeals as she gushes again, her mind racing with desire as her pussylips twitched, her clitty engorged into a crimson red bulge. She cums, and cums, and cums again! Her face twisted into a look of pure desire, teeth gritted, a stream of drool oozing from her face. She couldn't stop spasming, slamming her hips straight into the air. Her lower body twisting and stretching around the rapidly swelling eruption from between her mons. Her cuntlips wrap around her engorged clit-dick, her length growing bigger, thicker, less crimson, before her foreskin was peeling down to reveal a proud, almost purple dicktip on the end of her massive fuckpillar.   
SPLOOOOOOORT~! Nora's shaft hardened and sprayed all over herself, managing to douse her own chest and face with her very first orgasm with that veiny member, her hands lift, her heels still flat on the ground, still pumping into the air as she grasps at her pillar and pumps it firmly, milking her orgasm from the end of that cock.   
"This. Is. Awesome~!" Nora shifts on her chubby butt, sitting up straight and stroking her prick with both palms. She was done orgasming for now, but she wanted more!  
"That hasn't happened before.." Velvet gasps out softly, Weiss sliding out from behind her to suckle on her spitsoaked balls.  
"I bet mine's bigger." Nora grinned enthusiastically as she pushes herself up to her feet and meshes the underside of her cock right into the others.

Nora was bigger, but only just~. The ginger grasps both of their dicks, fingers wrapping tight around the root of both pillars, pressing their slick wet dicks into one and another and rubbing every inch of her pale cock into Velvet's ever so slightly darker pillar. Velvet bit at her lip, letting out a breathless gasp as the other compared cocks with her. Weiss was thwapped by Nora's recently developed balls, the heavenly sack had her tilting her face between two overfull cumtanks. The princess did what any girl would do~ She grabbed both and pressed them to her face, huffing on them lovingly.

Emerald tapped a finger against her chin, "Where oh where did those dorks get to?" it had been a few days since anyone had seen team RWBY. They must be off on some dorky secret mission. The green haired beauty shrugs her shoulders as she focuses her aura and imagines what it's like to be an invincible girl.  
Emerald, ready to disguise herself as Pyrrha headed for team RWBY's dorm room, she steps up to the door and.. Squelch. "What the... Hell?" she glances down at her foot, her shoe stepped into a thick white puddle. "Ew?" she pulled a face, pressing her ear to the door to eavesdrop.  
"GHLP~ SHLP~ SHLORP~"  
"Can't stop.. Oh god~"  
"More, please~!" the unmistakable, undeniable sounds of SEX had her reeling. No fucking way this was why they'd gone AWOL. She takes a deep breath, and pushes her fingers against the door. Unlocked, duh. It swings open without protest.  
"Oh, Pyrrha~! There you are!" Nora cheered, her fingers gripping Winter's thighs, her powerful thrusts driving deep into the older Schnee's cunt. Velvet was stood facing Nora, stuffing into Winter's face. Stretching out that throat. The heavy steam hits Emerald like a truck, coating her in a wave of sweat and steam, she blinks a few times, barely able to process the sight before her.  
The bedroom was a fully debauched ORGY. Not one lick of clothing shared between the girls, their marathon fuck session had lasted DAYS. Kali's stomach bloated and full, she lays on her back, cuddling with Blake, resting her hand on the other catgirls crotch and holding back the gooey load that had been dumped inside of her. Blake did the same to her mother, the busty catmom creampied relentlessly.

They were all naked. They were all pumped full of so much cum. Their bellies full and round, the floor was a thick wash of potent white cream. Moaning and panting out amongst themselves, Yang kissing Weiss, before Weiss pulls off to kiss Ruby.   
"I'm.. Not.." Emerald was so struck she almost dropped her disguise, her aura acting instinctively to deceive Nora and Velvet. She shakes her head.  
"Get that ass over here~" Nora grins, slamming deep into Winter's pussy. Her hot, thick gushes of cum surge into the gagged Schnee's pussy, bloating her womb with an immense creampie. Emerald's eyes widened, her body began to move on its own, stepping into the sauna of sin, her lips trembling with need.  
"Wait can we talk about this?" Pyrrha gasps towards Nora. Sploooort~ That still cumming cock pulls out of Winter's pussy and she leaves the splitroast girl to fall onto the ground.  
"Of course, just.. Wrap those tits around my dick first, right~?" Nora had no shame, her dick mid orgasm, and swiftly stuffed between Pyrrha's ample udders. Nora grasps at Emerald's shoulders and stuffs into those fantastically fat, pale curves.   
"Of course." Emerald found herself agreeing with everything Nora said, her mind dizzied by musk. "What's been.." She starts to speak, a cocktip prods expectantly against her lips, she begins to suck. "Mhmfff~" her mind falls further into desire.  
Pyrrha bounced her tits eagerly along Nora's slick wet dick, Winter was discarded, left oozing cum from both ends as Velvet stumbles towards Kali and pushes into her womb. Both girls were more beast than girl by this point, Kali accepts her breeding, and Velvet delivers another hungry round.

"What in the world?" Pyrrha, the real one, not Emerald disguised as Pyrrha let out a shocked cry as she found herself staring at her friends, naked, cum leaking from their pussies, wallowing in cum and sweat like filthy animals. Her pussy grew wet as Nora gawped.   
"Two Pyrrha's? Am I hallucinating?" Nora grasps Emerald's shoulders tighter and SLAMS the bronze girl's face down onto her pillar. Emerald's bright green tail lifted as her disguise held. "Unghh..." Nora was too lust drunk to think about the implications of two Pyrrha's, so instead she just beckoned the second redhead towards her. The intoxicating stench already had its hooks in the invincible girls mind, she stumbles forwards, already her crimson tail was lifting behind her.   
As the orgy grew in size and desire, the corrupting effects spread out from the room. Even the walls around them seemed to shift, the plain bedroom twisted into a hive of fanus desire. GHLK~ GHLK~ GHLK~ Emeralds face was speared, before Nora pulled out, and slammed into the identical girl besides her. SCHLOOORP~ The real Pyrrha sucked dick with a bit more grace, Emerald's sloppy job acted like the dick in her maw was an indignity. Pyrrha seemed to like getting her throat swabbed. Nora couldn't tell a difference, too busy alternating between their eager wet holes to care. "Now kiss~" Nora commands, pushing both redhead girls into eachother around the tip of her cock, they found themselves compelled to obey, slaves to the bunnyqueen's whims.  
Their tongues spiral around the tip of Nora's cock, Kali mewls as her ovaries were attacked again. Another creamy load of Velvet seed surging into her body while her daughter suckled on her lower lip. "Get on your back~" Nora urges Emerald. Before shoving Pyrrha atop of her.  
Nora thrusts her glistening wet dick between their walls, meshing both girls identical, juicy cuntlips along her cock. The duo moan, making out with one and another all the more hungrily while Nora alternated between their lower holes.  
"Oh~ Fuck!" Nora thrust deep into Pyrrha's pussy, the swapping of cunts had her dick ready to unload a few short minutes later. She seeds Pyrrha's body, before pulling out, and slamming into Emerald's cunt. The pleasure of being bred like nothing the Sustrai had ever felt, her illusion fails, and she pushes her bronze skin right down onto Nora's length.  
"oh uhm.." Pyrrha let out a gentle moan. "Mrs Goodwitch was asking if I knew where you were." Pyrrha sways her ample ass behind her, cum oozing from her well fucked walls across Emerald's pretty filled cunt.  
"Oh right." Velvet pulls away from Kali's tits. "We should tell her this school is a faunus breeding academy now."  
"I like the way you think~" Nora laughs at her fellow Bun-Queen's words.

**Author's Note:**

> If I write part 2 Nora's gonna be a big dick bunny.
> 
> Follow me on twitter~
> 
> https://twitter.com/IzissiaD
> 
> https://discord.gg/2yq2zUP


End file.
